Fear The Living/Issue 18
This is issue 18 of Fear The Living, titled Oh Shit. This is the fourth issue of Arc #3. Issue 18 I get up, and wipe the tears from my face. I look at the group “She’s going to reanimate, I’ll do it” I say “No, you’ve done your fair share of killing, and besides this is someone important to you, let me do it Ken you don’t have to” Daniel says. “I have to do it, and I can If I could put down my own brother I can do this” I say to Daniel. “I’m doing it” Daniel says. We walk in the room and see Karen reanimated, she’s tied to the bed so she won’t get out. She keeps trying to lunge at us to get a bite of our flesh. Daniel takes out his knife and digs it into Karen’s skull. I look at her, for the last time. She’s been with me since before the apocalypse, she’s been one of my best friends, and now she’s dead. “We should bury her” I say. “Yeah, she was one of us, she deserves to be buried” Daniel says. I grab her body and take it outside. Me and Daniel dig the grave. I lower her body into the grave. When we finish putting all the dirt back in some starts to blow in the wind. We look behind us and see a tornado approaching. My heart sinks, it’s the apocalypse who fucking thinks of natural disasters like this. “Fuck get back to the house” Daniel says. We start running back to the house. When we reach it we close the door and run to the group. “A FUCKING TORNADO IS COMING, GET ALL THE ESSENTIALS AND GET TO THE BASEMENT NOW” Daniel yelled. The group started to pack the food and water and guns. Logan ran up to me and hugged me in fear. “Follow me kid, let’s get to the basement” I tell him. We get to the basement door, I try to open it but it doesn’t budge. I try harder now but it still won’t budge. I start to kick the door but it won’t open. Logan tries pushing the door open while saying “Fus Ro Dah” guess he must have liked skyrim. No time to think of that, I keep trying to kick the door down. The group arrives behind me, Daniel takes over and I look outside, the tornado is getting closer. I look back and Help kicking the door down. “Fuck why won’t this son of a bitch open” I say. We keep kicking thee door. I look outside we barely have any more time till the tornado gets us. I go to the weapons and get and axe. “Move” I yell, Daniel moves out of the way and I start to chop the hinges in the door. “Faster” Daniel yells. He starts to pull the door and I chop the hinges. We finally get the door off, there was a piece of wood bracing the door. We start to get in, Daniel positions The door back on and runs down with us. “FUCK” I hear Timmy yell, I look back and see Timmy sucked away by the tornado. We keep running down the stairs, each second getting harder to run cause of the winds. “FUCK ANOTHER DOOR” Daniel yelled. I ran next to him and busted the hinges. We ran in the room and put down the bags. Me and Daniel held the door. Then we heard one of the worsts sounds ever, the sound of Biters. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues